


Big Brother Never Remembers

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, G rated, Gen, Ridiculous, but deb is sending dick pics, crackfic, disneyland 2.0, iphone XXI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's September 18th 3001, and Deb still can't remember Mona's Birthday.





	Big Brother Never Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for this!

It's September 18th and Deb was sitting on his couch; playing his iPhone XXI. He was also playing Farmville 5.0 and sexting his girl at the same time. But then Mona comes into the room and said:   “Hey, bro! Do you know what day it is?!?” he jumped a little.  

“Uh- yeah, it’s September 18th… Why?” Deb sent the last dick pic to his girlfriend and closed up Farmville 5.0. Cuz that shit got boring.

Mona cringed, “You know?!? Today is a VERY special day!” then sat beside his older sibling.

“REALLY? What holiday is it???” Deb asked, making Mona roll his eyes.   “YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!” he got up.   Deb looked up at him, surprised at his sudden outburst, then said:   “Hey! The fuck is your problem, bro? Are you pmsing, ‘cause I know some guys that do…”

Mona furrowed his eyebrows before telling his brother:   “It’s my fucking birthday today, you FUCK!” he hissed.   “OHHHH, YEAH…that’s right- uh- Happy Birthday, my sweet brother…” 

Deb was embarrassed he couldn’t remember his Birthday. But he put down his phone, and tried to make it up to him.   “You didn’t even remember it! Yet I remember yours...and I always do!” Mona mumbles, looking away.   But Deb grinned, trying as hard as he could to calm him down. He grabbed his shoulders and said:   “Hey, hey! I didn’t forget- I just uh- wasn’t thinking straight ‘cause- I was playing games and sending dick pics to my girl, so- I swear- I didn’t forget- you gotta believe me!”  

“I know that’s not true!” he said, doubtfully.   Deb felt guilty but he's going to make it up to him; by taking him to his favorite place on earth.   “Hey, I’ll take you to Disneyland 2.0’s House of Dead beta park and- OWWW”   before he knew it, Mona had kicked him in the nuts.    “LEARN MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, YOU MOTHER FUCKER…” Mona yelled, and beat him vigorously. But somehow they made up and went to Disneyland 2.0, while he limped his way through. They had fun. 

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin uhhh


End file.
